


March 1, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It would have been the perfect evening,'' Amos said.





	March 1, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''It would have been the perfect evening,'' Amos said after a rodent ate his food and he glowered.

THE END


End file.
